


Fun at the Pandemonium

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, The boys have fun at Pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec are on a date at Pandemonium and things get rather heated between them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Fun at the Pandemonium

Keeping a grin on his face, Magnus closed his eyes when he felt Alec’s lips falling onto his neck and he titled his head to the side a little bit, taking in a little gasp when he felt Alec sucking in a little mark on his neck and then he chuckled, Alec pulling away and admired the forming mark on Magnus’ neck.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought, marking Magnus as his and he shuddered when he felt Magnus grabbing onto the his hair at the back of his head, tilting hi head back and Alec laughed softly, Magnus’ cat eyes exposed and the warlock growled because the hunter was driving him mad; in the very best ways possible, licking across his lower lip and he then crushes their lips together, moaning shamelessly into Alec’s mouth, who was feverishly swallowing up his every moan until he had the warlock shaking in pleasure there next to him and Alec laughed breathlessly, pulling back again and then he glanced around because they were alone; they were out, in Pandemonium. It was a date night, but things suddenly got very heated and he couldn’t keep his hands away from Magnus. 

“Oh, darling, you’re rocking my world,” said Magnus and winked, Alec glancing around. Nobody was really paying attention to them, most of the people were either drunk or dancing, so nobody was really looking at them. As he made sure that the coast was clear, he dropped his hand onto Magnus’ thigh and the warlock glanced into his eyes, keeping a little smirk on his lips as he felt Alec’s slender fingers moving up his thigh, his fingertips gently pressing into the sensitive flesh and Alec didn’t really have to do much discovering to see that Magnus was already rock hard. It’s been a while since the two of them had some time alone for themselves, so Magnus was pent up. Just a little make out session like that was able to make him like  _ that _ and Alec chuckled softly.

“I can see just how much you’re enjoying yourself, yes,” said Alec and gave his boyfriend a little wink, who shuddered because Alec’s hand was moving up and down, but never came  _ up enough _ as he didn’t know if Magnus would appreciate him touching him too privately in public. Magnus laughed breathlessly and let his hand fall upon Alec’s guiding his hand up because he could tell that Alec wanted to touch more and did he mind? Of course not, he was going to be offended if Alexander  _ wasn’t _ going to touch him properly and he just gasped softly because Alec’s fingers were really warm and really close to his crotch. He was wearing silk pants, so the thin material made him more sensitive to the touch and Alec’s lips curled up and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip and then bit into it. “Is it okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Please,” pleaded Magnus softly and then titled his head back when he felt Alec’s fingers over his cock, which twitched at the touch and he spread his legs further apart. Magnus looked around just in case once more and then laughed breathlessly because he was quite impressed with Alexander - he didn’t think that Alec would dare doing something like that in  _ public _ , but then again Alexander was pretty kinky as he got to know him and he loved it. As for Magnus, well… it was kind of his fantasy to do things like this in public and he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and pressed his hand a bit firmer against his still clothed erection and let out a soft moan. “It’s, um, it’s actually been one of the things I wanted to try out with you,” he said and Alec arched his brow. “Getting off in public,“ suggested Magnus and Alec just gave him a little smirk.

“Yeah?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “Mine too,” he confessed and Magnus gasped softly when he felt Alec’s fingers gently travelling over his hard member, biting into his lip. He leaned back a bit more and Alec gave him a little chuckle because he could see just how needy Magnus was, thrusting his hips up, trying to get more contact with his warm palm and he moaned together with Magnus because that was just too hot; his own cock was begging to be touched, but for now that didn’t matter. He wanted to get off Magnus; getting Magnus off was one of his favourite things and his eyes were dark and hungry. Magnus was practically laying on the couch and was softly moaning out Alec’s name

“You little devil, you love teasing me, don’t you?” asked Magnus, because Alec just wouldn’t touch him properly. Yes, he would ghost his fingers over his cock, but his hands were still staying on his thighs and he was making Magnus hard beyond belief. Alec looked around and then decided that it would probably be the best to cover Magnus up with his jacket; still he didn’t want the others to see  _ everything.  _ That part of Magnus belonged to him… yes, belonged and he quickly covered Magnus’ lap. Magnus wasn’t complaining at all, he just wished Alec would hurry up and- “Oh, fuck yes,” suddenly moaned out Magnus  _ really _ loudly, because Alec finally freed his cock from the constraints of his underwear and pants as he pulled them down and then moved closer to Magnus, hoping that they didn’t look too suspicious. One wouldn’t be really able to guess what they were doing. 

“Sit back and enjoy yourself, Magnus,” said Alec and gave his boyfriend a little wink as he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock and the warlock laughed breathlessly. The thought of someone catching them was turning him on too much and he couldn’t keep his moans down because it was just too hot and Alec  _ loved _ the way Magnus was trying his best to control his voice. The music playing in the background was loud, but still… Magnus didn’t really want someone to catch them, even though it was turning him on and his hips were shaking, Alec moving his hand in slow jerks, trying to make this last for as long as it was possible. Magnus was turned on and Alec knew that the warlock wouldn’t be able to last long… not that he could blame him. Alec was pretty sure that he could come just like that… untouched, jerking Magnus off in the middle of Pandemonium. 

“Feels good,” muttered Magnus and Alec leaned closer to him, because Magnus’ moans were really loud and the best way to keep them down was to kiss him, Magnus’ head spinning when he felt Alec’s tongue on his lips and he quickly parted his lips, allowing Alec to deepen their kiss. Alec bit into Magnus’ lower lip and then gently sucked on it, leaving the warlock completely breathless, whimpering under his touches and Alec tried his best for the jacket to stay in Magnus’ lap, but it didn’t really hide much because one could easily see his hand moving under it, twisting his wrist and he grinned as he gave Magnus a little gentle teasing squeeze at the tip and Magnus threw his head back. “Fuck,” he gasped and Alec pressed another kiss upon his lips.

“Keep it down, or someone will hear you,” moaned Alec into Magnus’ ear, which only cause the warlock to groan louder and Alec chuckled. “Or maybe you wanna get caught?” he teased and Magnus shook his head, but at the same time it was such a turn on. “Someone catching us like this - with your dick in my hand, huh?” he asked and then bit Magnus’ earlobe gently, the warlock mewling and he grabbed onto Alec’s neck and pressed their lips together, barely keeping up with Alec’s hungry kisses as his hips were buckling like crazy, trying not to be too obvious, but he was thrusting back into Alec’s hand, fucking back into his fist, which Alec tightened even more and he hissed.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus.

“Yes?”

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little smile because he didn’t mind it at all; it was so hot that Magnus, a warlock with centuries of experience, was able to be still so sensitive when it came to him. Alec scooted even closer, keeping his other hand pressed on top of his lap, cupping his own dick, but he didn’t pay too much attention to himself and he kissed Magnus instead because he wanted to make him come, right there… in front of everyone.

“It’s okay,“ said Alec, again whispering into Magnus’ ear. “Come for me.” His breath was hot, his breathing uneven and he was sweating because it was just all too much. Magnus was biting onto his lip, trying to cover up his moans and in the end he grabbed Alec again, grabbing him by the back of his neck and he kissed him because that was the only way that he knew how to be quiet, wrapping the fingers of his other hand around Alec’ wrist, slipping it under the jacket and he moved his hand together with Alec’s, telling him to go a bit faster, showing him how much he wanted it and it wasn’t only Magnus, who was moaning. “Oh, fuck, Magnus-”

“Alexander, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” he muttered against Alec’s lips and then he closed his eyes tightly, moving his hips a few more times, moving his hand together with Alec’s, faster, faster until… he couldn’t keep it back anymore and he came hard, harder than ever… all around his hand, Alec’s hand, the jacket… he was riding out his orgasm, whimpering like crazy and Alec was kissing him hungrily. What Magnus didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only one, Alec’s cheeks red with embarrassment because when he felt Magnus come… hearing his moans like that and the fact that they were in public, Alec just  _ couldn’t. _

Magnus was laughing and he slowly lifted his head up, feeling  _ amazing.  _ He felt as if he was floating and he slowly lifted the jacket and then was giggling again, cleaning himself and the jacket up with his magic, glancing over at Alec, who was now desperate to hide something and when Magnus’ eyes fell down, he noticed that- “No way,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little wink.

“Don’t you dare to laugh,” said Alec.

“Oh, I’m not, I think that’s just so fucking hot,” commented Magnus and Alec nodded because it was. Too, too hot! “I’ll portal us back home and take care of you properly, angel,” said Magnus, climbing into Alec’s lap, who was completely mesmerised and Alec just nodded.

“Yes, please,” he gasped softly.

Luckily, their bedroom was just a portal away. 

  
  



End file.
